Les tribulations d'un Moyashi amoureux!
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Histoire et ressentit d'un certain Moyashi que nous connaissons tous...ou comment ne pas devenir fou et passer par la fenêtre !


_**Titre: **_Les tribulations d'un Moyashi amoureux !

_**Auteur :** Miss Micaiah, autoproclamé maîtresse du Yullen ^^!_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour eux^^) pas à moi, ils appartiennet à Katsura Hoshino et je ne l'as remercierais jamais assez d'avoir créer mon Allen chou ^^ !_

_**Couple :** Yullen powaa ! De toute façon venant de moi, ça peut pas être autre chose ^^!_

_**Rating :** On va dire T pour être sur de choqué paersonne, mais c'est que du sous entenue en fait^^._

_**Note de l'auteur** (la folle d'après Allen et Kanda -_-): Alors voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit sur ce qui semble être un coup de tête ! En fait, j'avais plus rien d'intéressant à lire, j'avais pas envie d'écrire mes autres fics (oui, je sais c'est pas bien ù_ù, je suis vilaine) et donc je m'ennuyais, et là je me suis prise d'inspiration subite, et j'ai écrit...ça ! Alors lisez, mes amies et dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez ^^!_

* * *

**Les tribulations d'un moyashi amoureux.**

**1.** La première fois que l'ont s'est rencontré, je l'ai détestait dans la seconde. Et cela semblait bien être réciproque. Pour une raison qui m'était totalement inconnu, je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter son regard dur et glacial sur moi. Son attitude froide et hautaine m'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Il ne nous fallut alors pas très longtemps pour que l'ont nous considère comme des «ennemis naturels» et nous enchainions alors disputes sur disputes, toujours plus ou moins violente. Certaines se finissaient assez souvent à l'infirmerie. C'est ainsi que cela commença.

**2. ** Un mois après ma venue à la citadelle, je m'étais très bien intégrer, et de part mon caractère doux, aimable, et volontaire tout le monde m'appréciait. Lavi était devenu mon meilleur ami en un temps record, et nous faisons parfois de sacrés blagues à nous deux, ce qui nous valaient d'ailleurs pas mal d'engueulade de Reever surtout. Komui passait son temps à inventer des trucs idiot qui ne servait à rien, tout en proclamant qu'il tuerait quiconque toucherais sa chère Lenalee-chan. La fameuse Lenalee quand à elle, était devenue une amie proche, mais pas trop tout de même, je ne voulais vraiment pas mourir jeune! Tous sauf Kanda. Mais lui je n'en avais rien à faire. Il pouvait bien lui arriver n'importe quoi, je m'en fichais pas mal. Enfin, c'est-ce que j'aurais bien voulu qu'il se passe, mais une fois de plus mon caractère me joua un tour, et pas des plus petits!

**3.** Après seulement trois mois à la citadelle, je m'y sentais désormais comme chez moi, exactement comme lorsque j'étais aux côtés de Mana. Rien n'aurait pu me rendre malheureux ou triste, pas même le combat que nous menions contre le Comte, qui était tout de même acharné. C'est une fois de plus ce que j'aurais aimé penser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là. Il m'avait alors fallu me rendre compte d'une chose que je présentais au fond de moi, mais que je ne voulais surtout pas voir. Pourtant lorsque je le vit ce matin là, je m'en rendis compte. Je crois bien que j'ai faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus de fruit cette fois là, Lavi était en face de moi et me demandais ce qu'il m'arrivait tout en gueulant que c'était dégueulasse de lui cracher dessus, mais finalement il ne m'en tint pas rigueur longtemps. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui répondre que je venais de me rendre compte d'un fait qui allait radicalement changer ma façon de voir les choses, ou plutôt une personne en particulier.

**4.** Cela faisait à présent six mois que j'étais là, le temps semblait défiler à toute allure devant moi. Moi et mon secret à garder. Un secret que je n'avais confié à personne, que je ne pouvais confier à personne. Ni a Lavi qui ne cessait pourtant pas de me bassiner pour savoir, ni à Lenalee qui tentait à tout pris de me soulager d'un poids qui semblait bien me peser d'avantage chaque jour, ni à quiconque. Et surtout pas à «la» personne concerner. Kanda, lui, semblait amuser de me voir si préoccuper par mon secret que je tentais de cacher par tout les moyens possible et inimaginable. J'étais définitivement maudis !

**5.** Au bout de huit mois, je crus bien que j'allais m'effondré, faire un meurtre, ou passer par la fenêtre du sixième étage, je ne savais pas encore quel était la meilleur option. Toujours est-il que mes chers collègues me tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs. Lavi continuait inlassablement à me cuisinait pour connaitre mon «secret», Lenalee tentait toujours désespérément de m'enjoindre à me confier à elle, cela me soulagerais surement d'après elle, Komui lui tentait de me faire avouer à coups de Komulin _ parce que oui, même les scientifique qui s'étaient rendus compte de mon état passablement inquiétant se demandaient se que j'avais _ et les autres me regardait tous comme si le simple fait de le faire les aideraient à savoir. Même Kanda me tapait sur les nerfs. Surtout Kanda en fait ! Lui me regardait en me lançant des sourire ironique à tout va en me donnant du moyashi à chaque phrase. C'était exaspérant !

**6.** Après dix mois de se traitement où tout le monde semblaient se préoccupé uniquement de ma vie privée, afin de découvrir enfin mon secret, j'en avais sérieusement marre ! J'étais encore en train de me demandait qui allait se mettre à me cuisiner se jour là quand c'est arriver. Je me souvient vaguement d'un trouveur qui m'appréciait particulièrement _ et qui était passablement collant aussi _ qui s'était une fois de plus assis à mes côtés afin de savoir ce que j'avais et ce que je cacher à tout le monde. Pour eux j'étais un être sans aucun secret qui disait toujours ce que j'avais sur le cœur, alors de savoir que quelques chose semblait me perturber sans que je ne veuille en parlais les laissaient tous perplexe, et extrêmement curieux. Il commença alors à me posait des questions lui aussi, questions que tout le monde m'avaient posé au moins une fois chacun _ sauf Kanda qui s'en fichait éperdument _ tout en me jetant des petits regards et sourire encourageant. J'aurais put faire comme si de rien n'était, j'aurais dû faire comme si de rien était ! Mais ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi, oh non ! Au lieu de ça, à la seconde ou le trouveur me posa la fameuse question, qui est en gros «qu'est e que tu nous cache?», tout le monde au réfectoire s'est tourner vers nous afin d'attendre impatiemment ma réponse. Je les regardais tous ahuris, même Lavi et Lenalee semblait attendre ma réponse, et même Jerry, qui pourtant était toujours de mon côté attendait cette réponse avec un petit sourire entendu. J'étais sur le point de craquer, mais je faisais tout pour résister à mon envie de leurs gueuler de me foutre la paix. Vraiment tout! Pourtant quand je vis que Kanda n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, qu'il continuait de manger ses sobas comme si de rien n'était, j'ai finalement perdue patiente. Je me suis levé brusquement, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde, même Kanda à relever la tête sous le silence pesant qui s'était installer dans la salle. D'un mouvement rapide je me suis approcher du kendoka, et tout aussi brusquement je me suis jeter sur ces lèvres que j'ai dévoré des miennes et caressait de ma langue sous les regards choqués de tous, y compris Kanda cette fois. Après quoi, je les ai regardé bien en face et je me suis carapater !

**7.** Mon manège a ensuite durer un mois ! Un mois où je prenais la fuite des que quelqu'un essayer seulement de me poser la moindre question à propos du baiser que j'avais volé à Kanda, un mois que je passais à l'éviter comme la peste. Lenalee essayait de me faire avouer ce que je ne voulais pas dire, Lavi m'asticotait à sourire bêtement tout en ricanant comme un idiot, et Kanda ne semblait pas tellement en avoir à faire de tout ça. J'en avais vraiment marre là ! Ils étaient tous là, à se mêler de ma vie et mes petits secret honteux _ parce que oui, ça l'était de mon point de vue!_ et Kanda, la seule personne que cela concernait vraiment n'en avait rien à foutre ! Comme je le disais j'étais maudis ! Alors je passais mon temps à éviter les questions gênante, bien que maintenant tout le monde devait se doutait de mon vilain petit secret, et parfois le soir, non en fait chaque soir, je trainais dans le salon, regardant la lune à travers la fenêtre. Dans ces moments là, et seulement là, je laissais couler mes larmes que je retenais désespérément quand il était en face de moi, indifférent parfois moqueur. Et puis ensuite, une fois que j'étais vide de mes larmes amer, complètement épuiser par ma journée j'allais me coucher et dormais d'un sommeil presque toujours agité. C'était devenu ma routine désormais.

**8.** Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que la situation pris une nouvelle tournure, dune façon tellement inattendu que tout le monde y compris moi, en étions resté abasourdi. Une fois de plus cela se passa au réfectoire. Parce que bien que je m'étais essayé à l'éviter consciencieusement, Jerry m'avait passablement engueulé de ne pas vouloir y mettre un pied, et j'avais donc du faire en sorte de lui obéir, même si l'envie de m'enfuir en courant me prenait chaque fois que je voyais Kanda. Bref, une fois encore j'étais là, à notre table, le plus loin possible de Kanda quand c'est arriver. Lavi continuait de me charriait gentiment, pendant que Lenalee essayer de le calmer en m'envoyant de petits sourires désolés. Tout ce passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que mon regard dérive presque automatiquement jusqu'à Kanda. Là, je le vit me sourire ironiquement comme toujours, et mon cœur fit un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis «l'incident» comme tout le monde l'appelait, Kanda me regardais souvent avec un air ironique et ce micro-sourire qui me blessais plus surement qu'une lame bien aiguiser. Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour m'enfuir une fois de plus, quand je le vis rire doucement. Autant vous dire que j'en fus complètement démoralisé. Je savais bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ces sentiments que j'avais pour lui, mais de là à en rire, j'étais vraiment malheureux pour le coup ! Je retenais difficilement mes larmes tout en me levant précipitamment dans l'espoir de partir le plus vite possible avant que qui que se soit, et surtout pas lui, e me voit pleurer comme un gamin. Mais je ne pus faire un pas vers la sortie, qu'il se trouvait déjà là, devant moi. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, ravalant difficilement mes larmes, lorsqu'il le fit. C'était une chose tellement incompréhensible, qu'il me fallut bien deux bonnes minutes pour m'apercevoir que ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes comme je l'avais déjà fait un mois plus tôt. J'étais totalement perdue, autour de nous plus personne ne disaient rien, et lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin, je pus voir tout le monde sourire béatement dans la salle. Un moment je crus que je devais rêver, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette subitement à rire pour m'embrasser encore. Après ça je me souviens vaguement l'avoir suivit dans sa chambre sans pour autant comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

**9.** Ce n'est finalement que le lendemain matin, à mon réveil que Kanda m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Enfin Yuu, puisqu'il m'autorisait désormais à l'appeler ainsi. J'avoue que j'en avais tellement était étonner que j'ai faillis m'étouffer sous la surprise. Je découvris alors en ce matin doux, que tout le monde savais déjà que j'étais bel et bien amoureux de lui, et que même lui s'en était aperçut, bien avant les autres d'ailleurs. Lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, je n'eu droit qu'as un sourire joueur et amusé de sa part. Je peux donc vous dire que j'en étais resté littéralement sans voix. Puis il m'apprit qu'il adorait me voir rougir pour un rien, et évidement je rougis face à cette remarque. Dire qu'il s'était amuser à mes dépends autant que tout les autres, j'en étais scié ! Désormais j'avais droit à toutes son attention, à ses sourires qui m'étaient encore si peu habituel, et se « moyashi » à l'intonation si différente, et j'en étais vraiment ravie. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas aussi maudis que je le pensai !

_***FIN***_

* * *

Micaiah: Bon eh ben voilà ^^! Bon je sais que c'est court, que c'est étrange comme texte, que c'est pas dans mes habitude d'écrire comme ça sur un coup de tête, mais voilà c'est fait ! Malgré tout, ça vous à plut ? Vouas avez aime, pas du tout ? Et surtout, d'après vous, dois-je faire une suite du point de vue de Kanda, enfin une suite, plutôt la même chose mais avec Kanda en perso principal , ces réactions face au "secret" d'Allen^^! Dites moi donc ! Et review please !


End file.
